Soul High
by StuckOnReplay
Summary: Toushirou is the new kid in town, he attends Soul High. Fangirls chases him, he's used to it. But he found a rather interesting quiet girl,who is his partner. Rich with rich, but he finally understood that There is something good with being rich. HinaXTou


**Full Summary : Toushirou a new kid in town attends Soul High, where the rich and famous go to. Fangirls are all over him but what happens when a rather quiet and interesting girl caught his eye? Now he know, there is actually something good with being rich. Parings : HinaXTous. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bleach Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hitsugaya Toushirou Enter Soul High

Hitsugaya Toushirou, the new kid in town, was having trouble in wearing the school uniform. His head was at the wrong hole, and his hands were at the head's hole. He struggled a little while, and managed to get it right in the next few minutes.

"Shiro-chan! You are going to be late on the first day of school" His sister called from downstairs.

A vein popped up from Toushirou's forehead.

"I did not give you the right to call me THAT!" Toushirou shouted loudly.

Toushirou walked down the grand staircase, and sat across from Kozumi.

"I bet you will have lots of friends, maybe even if it's possible, a girlfriend! That'll be very delightful, remember to tell me if you found your Mrs. Right!" His sister added with a singing voice, making Toushirou glare daggers at her.

"Alright, time's up, off you go!" His sister pushed Toushirou all the way to the door, letting Jeff, the chauffer, to bring him to school.

"Morning, Hitsugaya-sama." Jeff bowed politely.

"Morning." Toushirou greeted back.

He clambered aboard the limousine and Jeff drove off.

Toushirou's a person who is serious, never joke much, sometime he's very distant.

_Another boring day at a new school, new friends.. What will happen?_ Toushirou thought to himself.

_Possibly a LOVER! _His inner self told him.

Toushirou thought he was going mad, he told himself it has to be stress.

The limousine had pulled up in front of the school, not to mention it is as big as their mansion.

"Have a good day, Hitsugaya-sama." Jeff opened the door for him.

"Hn." Toushirou replied.

He watched as the limousine droved off, he stared with his eyes as wide as saucers.

_I look like an ant, compare to this school._

He entered the school, saw a information counter and asked for his schedule.

"Name?" The information woman at the desk asked.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Toushirou grumbled unhappily.

She hands over his schedule and badge.

"The badge is to be worn at all times." The woman added sternly.

"Crap, I got History for first period. Fifth period is a free period, and saw Forensic Science.

_'Why did I take Forensic Science again?' _Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Toushirou just walked to his classroom, 24-C.

"It's quite far, wonder why they make this school so big." Toushirou mumbled to himself.

_This must be it, I'm late for at least 10 minutes, I guess._

"_Gomen_(Sorry), I'm late." Toushirou told the blond hair teacher.

He could feel the tension building up in the room, almost all the students is staring at him. He could hear some mumblings like _"Such a cutie!"_

"_No! He's more than cute, he's hot!" "Whoa is his hair normal colour?"_

"It's alright, I'm only just begun, and you must be the new student. Hitsugaya Toushirou I presume?" Toushirou nodded his head.

"Ichimaru Gin, at your service, welcome to Soul High, please take a seat, and we will be able continue our lesson." Toushirou glanced around the room, and only saw 1 empty seat, it was beside a quiet girl, with long hair tied neatly in a bun and innocent look.

He walked towards the empty seat, ignoring all the eyes on him.

He was even more surprised when the quiet girl is even ignoring all the glares._'Interesting.'_

As he walk closer the quiet girl begun to wonder.

_Lifeless and emotionless eyes, serious expression, this guy suffered a lot._

He sat down on the empty seat and turned to look at the girl which is going to be his partner for the whole year. She turned to him and said,

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Momo." She grinned happily.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." They shook hands and as soon as the lesson begun, none of them talked.

**I know this chapter only contains 600 over words, I promised that the next chapter will be a lot better.**


End file.
